kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Aina Sakurai
was a very caring but an extremely shy freshman at Sakimori Academy. She was able to connect with Saki who usually likes to isolate herself from all of the other students. Personality & Character Aina is a sweet and caring student, but she's also very shy. Relationships Saki Rukino Aina was Saki's only friend. Aina treated her like a normal person instead of a famous idol. Saki deeply cares for Aina and values their friendship. This is shown when Saki protected her during the first Dorssian invasion and thanked her for her kindness later on. Kyuma Inuzuka Kyuma and Aina were close friends. They were always together and they were often mistaken for a couple. Although Kyuma did have feelings for Aina, it is implied that she did not feel the same, but she is shown to cherish him since she saved his life by telling him to live on. Haruto Tokishima Haruto and Aina were friends. It is hinted that Aina did have feelings for Haruto shown when she always tried to make him feel better about his powers and held his hand (and blushed afterwards). Although Haruto did not feel the same way, he was grateful for her kindness. History Aina became friends with Saki Rukino. This is because she always treated her like a normal person instead of a famous idol. She was also close friends with Haruto Tokishima and Shoko Sashinami but her closest friend of all was Kyuma Inuzuka. Dorssian Occupation of JIOR In year 71 of the True Calendar, she and Kyuma cheer on Haruto in his eating contest with Shoko. Walking with Kyuma, they encounter several transfer students (who are in fact child soldiers from Dorssia sent to infilitrate JIOR), H-Neun approaches her and says he likes her skirt to which X-Eins tells him to step aside and let him do the talking. When the other Dorssian forces came in with the Waffe mecha, she, Kyuma, Haruto and Shoko encounter a robot being activated, it is Valvrave I, one of JIOR's secret weapons. L-Elf's Takeover During L-Elf's takeover of the school, she is with Haruto in the hangar by Valvrave I discussing Saki who wanted to help Shoko cook, Aina says Saki it was her way of saying tanks and that she is a honest person, people who can say "thanks" are good at heart according to Aina even if they are a "holy spirit", Haruto assumes she means his ability to possess people but Aina actualy means Haruto is a deity of sorts and that one visited him. His immortality, ability to control others and ace piloting skills, to Aina, only a god could do those things, Haruto appreciates it as he thinks it's better than being a "Monster". While Haruto and L-Elf confront A-Drei in front of the Valvrave, Aina hides behind a pillar next to the catapults that launches the Valveraves into space. She sees the wounds on Haruto but suddenly, a Waffe appears, it is Q-Vier, who creates an explosion that kills Aina. After the Valvraves defeat the Dorssian forces, Kyuma discovers Haruto's injured body (who switched bodies at L-Elf's request) and he decides to call Aina, he hears the phone floating and turns around to see her dead body floating as well. Aina's death influenced Inuzuka to pilot a Valvrave and fight the Dorssia Army. When Inuzuka faced the enemy's main weapon beam, her spirit came at a critical moment and told him not to come to her place (asked Inuzuka to live on). Picture Gallery Aina Sakurai/Image Gallery Navigation Category:Students Category:Sakimori Academy Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:JIOR